


Little Signs

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Puka puka porn, Puppy Chiaki, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Kanata visits Chiaki for a sentai viewing party.





	Little Signs

Dappled with rain, Kanata stepped into Chiaki’s apartment, toeing off his mushy sneakers. Bouncing on his feet, Chiaki impatiently pulled him into one of their usual hugs. “Hi.” He laid a cheek against Kanata’s head. “You’re wet. Wanna change?”

“Yes, please,” Kanata said quietly, all the breath having been squeezed out of his lungs. He drifted after Chiaki toward the closet, leisurely removing his damp clothing and passing them to Chiaki to hang up and dry. He put on baggy joggers, a shirt that was too long, and cutesy slippers. Without invitation, he plopped onto the bed facing the TV as Chiaki grabbed snacks and drinks. It was a small place dominated by the bookshelf overflowing with DVDs and figures, TV on top, and mismatched pillows strewn on the bed. Kamegoro, one of his many trusty old friends, sat on top of a Magiranger pillow. Kanata moved the pillows around, clutched Kamegoro to him, and settled into his nest. 

“The first episode is one of the best.” Chiaki had finished setting up and got into bed, shoulder to shoulder with Kanata. Kanata watched silently, only half aware of Chiaki’s excited commentary. They made it through multiple episodes in this way until Chiaki, declaring the current episode a bit sad, rearranged himself and lay his head on Kanata’s lap. Kanata dropped one hand from the plush turtle to absentmindedly stroke Chiaki’s head. 

“That wasn’t too sad,” he said at the end. When he got no reply, he looked down at Chiaki, who was fast asleep. “Silly,” Kanata whispered, resting his hand on Chiaki’s head. He watched another episode and decided to turn it off, ignoring his thighs going numb while Chiaki snoozed, and got lost in a daydream as he stared out the lone window. The rain continued and some time passed before he was pulled back to reality.

“Did I fall asleep?” Chiaki’s voice was raspy. “Guess so.” He pushed himself up and reached for a drink. 

“Good afternoon, Chiaki. My legs fell asleep too.” Kanata sounded amused.

“Sorry.” Chiaki patted Kanata’s knee. “How far did you get?”

“The leader went to help the alien princess.” 

“Oh, it’s getting good again! Just wait-“

“You know, if you’re the leader, I’m the princess.”

“Aw, geez.” Chiaki grinned sheepishly. “You say such embarrassing things sometimes.”

“But it’s true.” Poised comfortably in his nest of cartoon pillows, Kanata gave him that dead serious look with Kamegoro still under one arm. The effect was comical. Blushing lightly, Chiaki looked to the side, raking a hand through his hair and thinking of what to say.

“Recently I learned about something called ‘decision fatigue.’ It is exhausting to be in charge all the time, yes?”

“Huh?” Chiaki snapped to attention, Kanata still fixing him with that look.

“Do you want to play the princess, Chiaki?” Kamegoro's beady plastic eyes seemed to be looking right through Chiaki. “Or should I?”

“Princess?” He didn’t get it.

“You really are silly,” Kanata chuckled, laying a hand on Chiaki’s arm. “This is a sleepover, yes?”

Chiaki inhaled. “Right. It is. For the record, I like being the leader.” Never mind that Kanata could somehow dominate Chiaki with his overwhelming gentleness, and was thus ‘in charge’ every time. Chiaki never gave up the leader role in a game of hero, and he wasn’t going to start now.

Chiaki brought his legs under himself, waiting as Kanata settled back into his nest. Pouncing forward, he declared, “O Princess! Your faithful guard is here. Never fear, for I will save you!” On hands and knees, Chiaki’s declaration lacked impact, but Kanata smiled gratefully in return, playing along. 

“Thank you, brave one. I have been waiting.” Chiaki lifted one hand in a mini salute, his expression earnest.

“Heehee,” Kanata laughed softly. “You’ve been a good boy since day one, haven’t you?” He ruffled Chiaki’s hair, messing it up even more. Chiaki laughed brightly, hands on Kanata’s thighs, cheeks warm and pink. With a faint smile, he spoke.

“Give me a kiss. For good luck.” Kanata blinked, then pulled Chiaki in with the lightest pressure for a soft kiss. They pulled apart, looking at each other. “But there is something else I desire,” Chiaki said, faking seriousness. “I must have it before I leave to fight.” Kanata’s hand wandered to the back of Chiaki’s neck. 

“And what might that be?” Chiaki moved one hand from Kanata’s thigh up to the waistband of his sweatpants, hidden by the shirt that was a size too big. 

“You.”

“Are you going to eat me?” Kanata feigned wide-eyed concern. “How will that help you protect me?”

“No comment.” 

Kanata laughed delightfully. “Try me.” Chiaki nuzzled into the side of Kanata’s head. He liked the faint rain smell clinging to Kanata’s hair and sighed contentedly.

“Mr. Hero, you are like a big dog.”

Tilting his head to the side, Chiaki looked at Kanata with confusion.

“Just like that,” Kanata chuckled, petting Chiaki’s head. “You are a big and good dog.” He stopped to press a kiss to Chiaki’s cheek. Still thinking, Chiaki went for Kanata’s ear and gave it a cautious lick. “Do continue,” Kanata said quietly. Thus encouraged, Chiaki pulled aside the neckband of the T-shirt to access Kanata’s collarbone, licking gently, making his way up Kanata’s neck to the little spot behind the corner of Kanata’s jaw, finishing with a flick and getting the tiniest bit of stubble scratching the tip of his tongue.

“Your pants.” Chiaki breathed, pawing at Kanata’s lap.

“_Your_ pants. I am borrowing them.” 

“Yeah. Take ‘em off.”

Wordlessly, Kanata slipped out of the baggy pants. The shirt lifted to show a sliver of flesh, and fell back down as he set the pants aside. Chiaki’s hands went under the shirt, fingers lightly running from hip, over underwear, to thigh. He backed up, pushing Kanata’s legs apart, and bent forward. With a hand on one thigh and his mouth on the other, he made his way up, firm little licks along the soft inner thigh until fabric got in his way.

“These too.”

“Do it for me.” 

Chiaki’s gaze moved from the legs spread in his face, to the torso draped over his pillows, to the devilish little smile on Kanata’s face. He did as told, chucking the underwear to the side and shoving his face in Kanata’s, waiting eagerly. For all his work he earned a hand lightly brushing his neck and a kiss to the corner of his lips. Pushing up the shirt, he grabbed Kanata’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin as Kanata combed his fingers through the hair around Chiaki’s ears. Kanata’s cheeks had gone a nice pink and Chiaki gave one a lick, finding it pleasantly warm. Giggling, Kanata pet his head again. “What about yours, Mr. Doggy?”

“My what?” Chiaki had thoughts only for the fingernails lightly scratching his scalp.

“Your pants. They cannot stay on forever.”

“Right.” The upside of loose clothing was never feeling restricted, but Chiaki was feeling a bit hot. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of pants and underwear, pushed them over his ass, and let the garments fall to the floor. For good measure, he reached under the bed for his trusty red pouch. When he turned to get back in bed, Kanata raised his arms and Chiaki jumped into them like a dog who had been waiting all day for the master’s return. He didn’t know how he had gone from playing hero to playing puppy, but Kanata practically sparkled as he laughed, and that was enough.

Once again the baggy shirt was draped in his way, and Chiaki brushed it aside to lick Kanata’s tummy, running the tip of his tongue all the way over so he could kiss Kanata’s hip. With no fabric to stop him, he trailed kisses back down to the thigh. He made his way along the leg previously unlicked, thinking how much he would like Kanata’s mouth to give him some attention too, when a toe poked his back.

“Mr. Doggy, please hold me.” Looking rather flushed, Kanata wriggled out of the shirt and dropped it above his head.

Chiaki crawled up and joined Kanata in the nest of pillows. He lay on his side and Kanata looked over at him, smiling faintly before he rolled away. The edges of the pillows had left their impressions on his back, and Chiaki ran a finger along one impression, drawing circles in its margins. He ran the finger lower, following the bumps of Kanata’s spine, and laid his arm across Kanata’s ribs. Scooting closer, he kissed the back of Kanata’s neck, right where the collar of the shirt had just been, and enjoyed the warmth spreading along his front. He slid a leg between Kanata’s and breathed, inhaling Kanata’s hair, of which the faint rain scent had disappeared in all the warmth of their activities.

“Your shirt is soft.” Kanata marveled at the different sensation when only one of them was clothed, albeit partially. The oft-washed fabric was free of pills and felt nice against his back, nice in a different way than the feeling of being wanted, as indicated by something else digging into his leg. Rubbing his hand along Kanata’s side, Chiaki kissed the back of his neck once more. At this Kanata flopped over, his knees under his stomach, and looked at Chiaki.

“Do you know what I am thinking?” With a mischievous smile, he bopped Chiaki on the nose. Chiaki’s breath stopped as he contemplated the possibility.

“You still have plenty of lube, yes?”

Chiaki nearly choked on his own saliva. He sat up, fumbling with the bag and nearly dropping the bottle. The liquid was uncomfortably cold on his fingers but Kanata took one without complaint, rearranging the pillows under his head. Resting his forehead against Kamegoro’s fuzzy shell, Kanata was relaxed as could be. Behind him, Chiaki could only move his finger slowly in disbelief. Cautiously he slipped another one in and pressed a little harder. Kanata was tracing the designs on a pillow with seeming boredom, as if he didn’t even notice the fingers fucking him and was just stretching his back. After a few unnerving moments of this, Chiaki had to break the silence.

“K-Kanata?”

“You can use three,” was the leisurely response. 

Chiaki pushed a third finger inside and heard a sound like Kanata had been holding his breath. Swallowing his nerves, Chiaki decided he ought to find that sweet spot sooner than later.

“It is up more.” 

Kanata must have read his mind. To find the answer, when had he gone on an adventure requiring such flexibility? What _things_ had gone before these three fingers? Chiaki shook the image from his mind and followed the advice, pushing his fingers in past the middle knuckle and thinking it was a bit much, continuing almost to the last knuckle and ready to start praying, for himself or Kanata he didn’t know, when a little hiss interrupted him.

“There.”

Chiaki rubbed at it, still going slowly. At least Kanata had ceased with tracing the pillow art, and he lay there, head turned to the side and looking dazed. Closing his eyes, he spoke.

“You can keep going.”

“What, four?! Are you su-“

Kanata craned his neck to look back, and Chiaki would have sworn he was smirking. “That’s not what I meant. You are dying to ‘get some,’ yes?”

_Oh_. Yes, Chiaki had gone all this time with just pets and kisses and he would really like some more focused attention but-

“I will be fine.” Once again it was as if Kanata could read his mind. Chiaki pulled out his fingers and fumbled through his bag once more, heart racing with anticipation as he went through the business of condoms and lube. He lined up, pushed forward, and sure enough it was _fine_\- warm and close and ready. He was as slow and gentle as he had been the entire time, but the concern soon gave way to his own pleasure and a more rapid, staccato pace.

All this time Kanata had barely made a sound save for occasional words. The room was excessively quiet, filled only by Chiaki’s breathing. If it had been him bent in half, he would have been gasping and moaning and writhing around for more and how very obnoxious for the neighbors.

But all he had to do was look. 

Fingers clenched in the sheets, lips softly parted, eyes closed, the line of tension running through his back, sometimes relaxing only to tense again, toes curled- Chiaki had learned to read the little signs of this alien language. And what a nice view it made, with Kanata sprawled all over the bed, his nest in shambles and his ass in the air. 

Chiaki grabbed Kanata’s hips, squeezing them with the pads of his fingers and watching the spread before him with half closed eyes, willing himself not to shut them all the way. Kanata deserved more, but after all the earlier excitement, Chiaki knew he couldn’t last. Attempting to recreate the angle he had found with his fingers, Kanata’s soft gasp was the last straw, and Chiaki was a goner. He filled the condom, shaking, ready to collapse, but he would not.

Still holding on, Chiaki relaxed for a beat, gathered his strength, and sat back to clean up. Kanata, still hard, languidly extracted himself from the nest and turned around.

“Come here.” 

No matter how tired he was, the hero Chiaki— or was he a dog now?— never gave up on a mission. Kanata straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Chiaki’s shoulders and resting his head on one arm. Chiaki gave Kanata’s thigh a squeeze and kissed the exposed tendon of his neck. Resting one hand on Kanata’s back, the other went to the much neglected cock— not that Kanata had complained. Chiaki felt rather than heard the quiet sigh against his collarbone. Stroking just a bit faster, he barely felt Kanata’s arms tighten around him, and pressed another kiss to the fleshy bit of Kanata’s shoulder. He continued, at ease with the familiar activity, feeling the muscles along Kanata’s inner thighs tense against his. One last touch and he heard a soft gasp, Kanata shuddering and making a mess on his hand. All the tension flowed away and if he hadn’t been leaning on Chiaki he would have flopped over.

“Well, my alien princess?”

Lifting his head, completely exhausted, Kanata managed to gift Chiaki with one of his beautiful healing smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happiest with this fic so far because I didn't let my inhibitions get in the way, thus the much higher word count than usual. Yay!


End file.
